


Gridlocked

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo get stuck in traffic while working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gridlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lobeliar’s prompt ‘Any, Any, caught in traffic,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** About midway through the manga.

Traffic jams in New York weren’t exactly unusual, but today it was complete gridlock. Sitting behind the wheel of their unmarked police car, Dee drummed his fingers impatiently; they had a crime scene to get to, but they’d only moved about three metres in the last fifteen minutes. It was no use turning on the lights and siren, the other traffic couldn’t move out of their path to let them through anyway, there was nowhere for them to go.

“Come on, move dammit!”

“Dee, muttering isn’t going to help.” Beside him in the passenger seat, Ryo looked up from his notes where he was going over the known facts of the case; the transcript of the phone call reporting the murder, and the initial observations of the uniformed officers on scene. “People will move when the road clears enough, until then just try to be patient.”

“You do realise that by the time we reach the scene, our shift will probably be over, right? And that means we’ll be working overtime again. Third time this week! I really wanted to catch the Knicks game tonight too,” Dee complained.

“I know, but it can’t be helped. I’m sure the guys on traffic are doing their best to direct everyone past the accident. It’s just bad luck that it happened during one of the busiest periods.” 

A heavily laden semi truck had tipped over onto three cars while trying to take a corner. From reports on the radio, it was quite a mess and the intersection was down to a single lane.

“How far away are we?”

“From the accident or the crime scene?”

“How about both?”

“Couple of blocks from the accident, nine from the parking garage where the body was found. The coroner’s most likely stuck in traffic too.”

“Probably be quicker to leave the car and walk.”

“We can’t do that, Dee! Traffic’s already obstructed, abandoning the car would just make it worse for everyone else!”

“One of us could go. I’m going nuts just sittin’ here, Ryo. I need to be doin’ something.”

Just at that moment, the heavy clouds that had been building up over the city all afternoon opened, unleashing a torrential downpour. Ryo’s lips quirked into an amused smile.

“Be my guest, I don’t mind driving.”

“I think I’ve changed my mind.” Dee scowled through the windscreen and turned the wipers on full. “Look at that! A man could drown out there.” 

“Leaving the car was your idea, not mine.” Plucking the radio handset from its rest, Ryo called the precinct and informed dispatch of their position. “Can you get in touch with the officers on scene, have them contact me on my phone?” He gave her his mobile number.

“Will do, Detective Maclean.”

“Thank you.”

“What’s that about?”

“We might be stuck here for the time being, but at least we can find out what’s happening on scene, get some more facts, maybe find out the vic’s identity, cause of death, if there are any witnesses, things like that.”

Dee eased the car forward another metre. “Better than sitting here bored I guess. When they call, put your phone on speaker so we can both hear.”

Pulling his phone from his jacket pocket so he’d have it ready when it started to ring, Ryo nodded. “Will do.”

Dee grinned, in a better mood now there was the chance of something to distract him from being bored and frustrated. “Maybe we can solve this case before we even get there!”

The End


End file.
